


Closer.

by Axeman



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axeman/pseuds/Axeman
Summary: You are dating Gabriel Reyes and have the rare opportunity to leave the base for date night. A lovely evening soon takes an unexpected turn when you return to your apartment. How close are you and how well do you know each other? You're about to find out.





	Closer.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starseed (TangoDown1800)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangoDown1800/gifts).



> ["Closer" by Nine Inch Nails](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HaA4zHMnwDs) is the vibe for this story. 
> 
> I incorporated some of the filthy ideas I had while having conversations with Afterglowingassassin so decided to try and make it a reality.
> 
> I apologise it isn't very good, and there will be a second part to the story to come! I can't leave it hanging like this!
> 
> Oh also, here is an [entire playlist](http://saintvire.tumblr.com/post/163243274266/reaper-playlist-when-i-go-into-the-ground-i) of "Papi" songs for Gabe. 8tracks and Youtube links included. You're welcome ;)

_I'm almost done. Are you ready?_

_Always ready for you xo_

_I'll be there soon bebita._

You smiled at the text message as you put your phone down, kicking off your heels and pulling the zipper down on the back of your dress as you thought on the night you had had so far.

It was rare for you and Gabe to have a night to yourselves that you could dedicate to more than just time together in your apartment. Not that you both ever complained, but it was a special treat to be able to go out. He had decided for your night together he was taking you out to dinner and it reminded you of the perks of dating a higher up. With no waiting for permission to go off base, he had whisked you off to a fancy restaurant to eat Italian food. You had both laughed at your meals of pizza and pasta, joking that you had simply swapped your own kitchen for the restaurant but agreed that nothing beat your favourite foods. Although a simple evening, it was special and had afforded you the rare luxury of dressing up. Wearing a beautiful dress that clung to your curves and heels that drew attention to your legs, your lover was delighted for this treat to see you in something other than your uniform. He loved the chance to spoil you and spoil you he did. With as much fancy wine as you wanted and sweet touches of affection throughout the night.

After dessert, you had both decided to head home to continue the night there, content to enjoy each others' company in private. Getting from the car to your apartment uninterrupted was a challenge though. Barely having gotten out of the car, he was approached by a messenger with paperwork for him to discuss. With a low growl and a murmured apology in your ear, he gave you a quick kiss, a squeeze on your ass and a promise that he would catch up to you in a few minutes. Smiling understandingly, you headed off to wait for him.

Your hand on your open zipper paused along with your thoughts at the sound of knocking on your door. It was late and it had been barely seconds since his last text. Surely he wasn't that quick? Brow crinkled in confusion, you called out to see who it was as you opened the door. Before you could finish your sentence, your breath was knocked out of you as you were slammed against a wall, a large hand around your throat. You barely had a chance to register that it was Gabe.

"Wh-What?" You stammered out, eyes wide in shock. His hand squeezing slightly, you focused on your breathing as you looked into his eyes, dark with lust and anger. Dressed in his suit now with his tie loosened, his muscles bulged and shifted as he pushed you up on to your tip toes. His mouth stretching to a snarl, he tilted your head sideways to better lean in and speak into your ear.

"You think you're special don't you?" He growled.

"N-no," you whispered in reply.

"You do, don't you? Pretty little puta like you." A shiver ran down your spine at his words and you felt him lean in closer, now gripping your face in his large hand. Although he had released your throat, you still found it difficult to breathe properly, adrenaline now gripping you. He took a deep breath against your neck. "Look at you," he sneered, "in your expensive dress, done up hair and fancy make up. It's not going to last tonight. Is it?" Heart beating in your chest you waited to see what he would do next. Expecting you to reply, he smacked you sharply on the cheek, eliciting a gasp of surprise from you. "Answer me!"

"No," you whimpered.

Another sharp sting was felt on your cheek.

"No, what?" He growled.

Trying to think quickly, you gasped out "No Sir," hoping you would avoid another hit. His voice dropped to a low growl as he gripped your face tightly and jerked it to look at you.

"That's _Papi_ to you."

"Yes Papi." You whispered as your eyes started watering. Seemingly satisfied with your answer, he released you and walked away. Suddenly released, your legs were unable to hold you up and you slid down the wall, warily watching him as he made his way to your drawers. Rifling through a drawer, he quickly found the bundled length of bondage rope you used on occasion. Eyes wide, you watched as he threw it on the bed and turned to you again. Noticing a second too late his attention was back on you, you attempted to scramble away from him, only to be grabbed by the back of the neck and pushed down flat on the ground.

"You fucking think you're better than me don't you?" Came the growl as pushed down on your stomach, you felt him crouch beside you. "Walking around tonight like you owned the place. Like you deserve it." Hand still on the back of your neck, Gabe quickly made work of your dress and stockings, pulling them from your body and leaving you in only your lacey black bra and underwear. Your whimpers of fear only seemed to fuel him. "You're just using me aren't you?"

"N-no! No I'm not!" You cried out, eyes wide, trying to defend yourself. Is this what he really thought of you? "I love you Gabe! Really!" No sooner had you finished your sentence, you found yourself flipped on your back staring up into his eyes, dark with anger. Pulling your bra down under your breasts, Gabe grabbed one roughly in his hand. Crying out at the rough treatment, you tried to push him away but quickly found your hands gripped above your head by his other free hand. You usually loved how small Gabe made you feel with his strength but right now you were learning a different side to this and your heart beat faster. 

Powerless in his grip, you were unable to stop him as he released your breast then brought his hand down quickly. The slap made your breast shake violently and you let out a strangled cry in shock, your nipple hardening. Your skin stung where he had struck and as the aftershock of it started to tingle, you noticed you were squeezing your thighs together in response. You were surprised at your body's reaction as it warred with the signals of adrenaline from your brain.

"You think you can speak to me like that?" Gabe practically snarled as he brought his hand down again and again on your chest.

Whether you were crying out in pain or pleasure anymore you were not sure, but your mind was still sharp enough to respond quickly. "I'm sorry Papi! Please! I'm sorry!" Now watching your chest bounce with his hits, Gabe seemed to be enjoying himself, mesmerised by your body's movements.

"Starting to sting a little now is it?" He asked, biting his lip at your next cry. Noticing you pulling your legs together he smiled. "Enjoying it are you? Like the puta you are. But you're my puta aren't you?" Leaning down he took your mouth in a slow, deep kiss and you couldn't help it but moan.

"Yes Papi," came your soft reply.

Still knelt beside your head, you found yourself moved onto your side with your face now level with Gabe's exposed, leaking erection. Grabbing you by the hair at the back of your head, he pushed you onto his cock. Closing your eyes as he invaded your mouth, you automatically started sucking and licking him how you knew he liked it. You loved the smell and taste of him and this time was no different. As he roughly fucked your mouth you felt him push a little deeper and gagged on him as you felt him slap your exposed ass.

"Yesss. That's right. Show me. Show me how good you are." A growl of arousal left his throat as he bent himself over to better access your ass. The angle forced you to gag more thoroughly on his large cock and you moaned at the feeling of it sliding down your throat while he continued to grope and smack your behind.

Moving himself to kneel over your head facing down the length of your body, Gabe loomed over you as he brought his groin closer to your face. "Choke on it," he demanded, as he pushed your legs apart. You obediently opened your mouth and tried your hardest to regulate your breathing as he did not wait for you to be ready. Feeling his length move down your throat, you tried to focus on the growing pleasure you could feel. You felt him rip your panties from your body and unseen by you, he lifted an arm and with speed brought his hand down on your exposed cunt allowing his fingers to snap against the sensitive flesh quickly before retreating.

Your eyes flew open as you let out a cry around Gabe's cock and he jerked his hips at the vibrations involuntarily, pushing his cock deeper. Your legs attempted to clench shut at the assault but he was ready for you and pinned your legs open.

"You're going to take your punishment," Gabe instructed followed by another slap and another thrust. His cock now pushed as far as it could go down your throat, it became a stationary gag. "And you are going to thank me for it." His hips now moving again, the movement was eased by the copious amount of drool escaping from your mouth around his dick. Another slap to your cunt brought another moan from you and you felt your pussy lips moisten with arousal. You struggled to speak around his cock and barely managed to make words form as he continued to assault your senses.

"I can't hear you. Where is your gratitude for your Papi? You've been teasing me all night for my attention and now I'm giving it to you."

Losing patience, Gabe roughly pushed your legs together before pulling them back towards him to pull against his bent knee, curling your ass into the air. Moving on from your pussy, his strikes now fell on your ass as he held your legs in place.

"No. Fucking. Gratitude. Is what I get." The words were punctuated with slaps. Your flesh jiggled with each hit and Gabe growled at the sight. He loved your curves and the softness of your flesh. He loved manhandling it and seeing your body react to him. As he continued, he watched red handprints appear and relished in the thought that it marked you as his.

Your hands gripping the backs of his legs, you continued to try and form words but were quickly losing the battle as your moans of pleasure quickly took over. It wasn't fair he was doing this to you. He knew you loved being spanked. How were you supposed to be obedient?

"No. Fucking. Gratitude." He repeated. Ceasing the spankings, he ran a large hand over your abused ass cheeks, feeling you shiver at the touch. His voice softened dangerously. "If you won't tell me how grateful you are, then your body will have to," he sweetly teased before plunging two fingers into your throbbing pussy. 

Managing to remove his cock from your mouth, you cried out at the sudden intrusion as he started to pump in and out of your hole viciously. You struggled in his grasp but his grip on your legs were tight and they stayed helplessly in the air.

"You're soaking. I'm not surprised. You love this." He sneered as he allowed his thumb to occasionally come into contact with your clit.

You continued to struggle, fruitlessly trying to wriggle away from the overpowering pleasure you could feel was starting to build. Crying out your reply, you struggled to say you didn't. You wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Your defiance only fuelled him.

"Oh you don't hm? Then why does your body say you do?" A change of pressure on your insides had you keening. "So wet for me. You love it when I treat you like the slut you are." Your cries of disagreement were fast becoming weak as your body betrayed you, your cunt tightening with his words and your orgasm growing fast. He continued to talk sweetly to you as he pistoned his fingers into you. "Such a greedy little hole. Sucking my fingers in."

Your hips started to jerk as you fought to not give into the orgasm he was driving you to. Your eyes slowly rolling back into your head as he gave you no mercy and your climax finally broke. A strangled cry left your throat as you convulsed in his grip as he continued to fuck you through your orgasm. Quickly becoming oversensitive, you were given no reprieve and soon had a second orgasm roll over you. 

"There you go," Gabe murmured as you squirted, your cry turning into a wail at the painful pleasure. "Take it. Take your punishment." He seemed unfazed as your juices soaked his shirt and as you finally went limp and he withdrew his fingers, he removed himself from over you. 

Laying on the floor breathing heavily, he picked you up with no resistance and carried you to the bed where he unceremoniously dumped you. You slowly rolled onto your back to look up at him with glazed eyes and flushed cheeks. You watched him as he moved towards the end of the bed idly licking and sucking your juices from his fingers. He stood shamelessly before you, his cock jutting proudly out in front of him. Still trying to calm your racing heart, your breasts heaved and your eyes fell to his groin. Slowly stroking his cock, he looked your body over through hooded eyes and bit his lip. Trailing a hand up your leg, you started to pull away before his grip tightened on your ankle. 

"Be good for Papi now," he reprimanded and you trembled at his touch. Carefully kneeling on the bed he started to move closer between your legs, softly murmuring.

"Come here bebita, Papi is going to take good care of you..."


End file.
